Van Rook and Drew forever
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Do you ever wonder how the story of van rook and drew went? I Got chapter 4 up after months! I know, finaly! Please read and review! WILL BE RE WRITIN!
1. The cliff

chahpter 1

we meet in the air by the cliff

An 19 year old drew was runnig though the woods with her pet dog shalmare playing arould. Drew now had her own house a car and had the same silver hair but alittle shoter than it is now and she was wereing a pink top and blue jeans with white snakers.

"Come on shalmare this way" Drew said to her dog who just ran after her.

"You look hyper today don't you. Well lets go we have to get this energy out before it gets dark out. i have school tomorow so lets pick up the past" She said her dog barking and running after her.

"why are you barking there is nothing out here but us. O no the suns down all ready we have to try to find our way out of here befor it's pich black come on" They walked and walked but still could not find a way out. Then if things wern't bad already shalmare stared barking like crazing.

"Will you please stop barking there is nothing to be scared--" she got cut off when somthing jomped out of the woods in front of them.

"What is that" Drew sceamed. It had beaming red eyes and had blue fur al over it and staned on 2 feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She sceamed as her and shalmare ran the other way. they were so scared worlds can not discrib she fould herself faling off a cliff that was probley 1,000 feet high shalmare stoped at the top smartley.

"GOT YA" A voice yelled. Drew looked up wondering if she was dead. but instead she saw a man in a jetpack with brown hair a gray t shirt and jeans. He went to the top graped her dog and said "So were do you live"

"Over there" she said pouting to a house. he said her down on her door step and tuened his jetpack off.

"Your safe now" he said then turned his jetpack on and flew away.

"Wait" Drew said but he had aready dissaperd into the night. Her dog stared barking again but this time for no reson.

"O shalmare i never got to thank him for saving my live" She said. She walked in her house still alittle dizzy from falling and sat down on her bed. She graped her fire sword and looked out her window seeing if that thing she saw was still there the she laded down on her bed and said to her dog "It's ok it is gone no need to be scered she said as she slowing few asleep.

_____________________________________________________

So what do you think? Will she fall in love? Will she find out what that thing was? Why am i asking you these Questions?

if you review i'll make the next chapter -Rain out :) ^_^


	2. we meet at last

Chapter 2

we meet at last

"SHALMARE GIVE ME MY SHOE I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL" Drew yelled at her dog wile tring to get her shoe out of Shalmare's mouth. It was 8:00 and school stared at 8:20. She finley got her shoe out of the dogs mouth and cleaned it off .

"Ok shalmare be back when schools over" She called out as she closed the door looked it then made her way to her car. when she got to school and she parked her car then walked to her locker.

"Hey Drew" a voice yelled out she over and it was her best friend Anna waving at her.

"Hey anna what's up" Drew said as she walked over.

"Well you know just been hangen arould" She answerd to Drew. then doc walked over to them.

"Hi Drew and Anna" He said. the 3 of them were friends and they hanged out alot together.

"Hi Doc" They both said.

"Gust what i think i ment the guy of my dreams" Drew told them but got cut off when doc said "i'm out" He said not wanting to hear all of this love stuff.

"Ignore him so explane how it happened drew" Her friend asked.

"Well as you know i was taking shalmare out for a run and it got so dark i got lost and then somthing jumped out of the woods and attacked us and when we ran from whatever that thing was i fell of the cliff and as i thought i was doomed i looked up to see that somone caght me. it was a boy in a jetpack he drove us home in his jetpack and then leaft" She told her friend who was smiling.

"That's so sweet. so what was his name" She asked.

"Well i'm not sure he never said" Drew told her. Sunndenly the school bell rang.

"Got to get to class see ya later" they both said as they walked to class.

After school they were in the hallway geting ready to go home.

"H omg thats him" Drew said pouting across the hall. "He's the guy who saved me last night"

"You should go say hi and talk to him"

"What i can'y just go over there and........." She was cut of when her friend push her by him

"Hi........ um i never got to thank you fof saving my live so um thanks" she said nervously.

"No problem" He said back. "Call me van rook" He said nevouley to.

"I'm Drew. i have never seen you arould school before"

"Ya i just moved her from Ruissia"

"I was wondering if mabey you wanted to go up to the cliff with me later. i take my dog out there alot so ya"

"Sure i would love to Drew" Then they both just walked away.

"So what did he say" Anna asked.

"Were going to the cliff later with my dog"

"Awsome you are so lucky drew every one knows the cliff is the mostt romantic place in town"

I know i can't wait. O no i have to go before shalmare gets to worried again like he always does. bye see ya" She said as she walke to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked this chapter


	3. Again

"Guss what shalmare a friends coming with us when we go for are walk" Drew said as her dog barked in exsitness. "I know it's going to be wonder full"She said as she put on her nicer outfit.

Drew and shalmare were at the beginning of the forest when van rook came in on his jet pack. "Did i miss anything" Van rook said as he landed "Your just in time" Drew said as they stared to walk in the forest.

They talked as they walked down the forest path. Then out of no were shalmare started barking again. "Shalmare stop" Drew said "Does she always do that" Van rook asked. "No the last time she did it it was because of-" She stoped and suddenly was paralyzed in fear.

"We need to get home fast" Drew said to van rook. "Why" "Because-" She was cut off because right when she trued around the same creature that attacked the other night jumped out of the bushes and stared running to them.


	4. Shalmare's a hero

**"Run Drew!" Van Rook yelled as he put on his wrist Lazar gun. Drew ran off, hoping to find help. She saw something moving in the bushes and 1 more blue thing jumped out.**

**"There's more." She said turning around and running with shalmare. They ran as fast as i could but it was not fast for the beast. It jumped on Drew dragging her to the ground. The dog jumped on it's bag trying to get it away from it's 'master' but it was to strong. It throw the dog off, throwing it by the cliff. He wined as the creature got off drew now unable to move, and jumped on the little dog!**

**"Shalmae." Drew tryed to sceam but was to weak. Everything went black.**

**She woke up to find herself in a hospital. Bandages all of her. She wondered how she got here till she remembered last night. The creature, the man, shalmare! She tried standing up but fell back on her bed.**

**"The docter said not that bad intres but to be safe out the badades on and stay her till you wake up" She saw Rook walk in the room with flowers.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Well something attacked us and well it got you good. I was able to get off your trail but the other one that attacked you was gone when i saw you." He said handing her the flower. drew didn't know what to say. He saved her live again.**

**"Thanks Rook. But where's Shalmare?" She saw him frown when she said that. "NO" She said starting to cry.**

**"By the time i got to you....It was to late." He said quietly hugging her as she cryed on his shoulder.**

**"She tryed to save me." Drew said over and over, not wanting to face the horrible truth.**

**"Come on, let me drive you home." Rook said picking her up.**

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But review and next chapter will be made sooner! ^_^**


End file.
